Report 06: What Lies Beyond Hate
What Lies Beyond Hate is the sixth Report in Valkyria Chronicles. It focuses on Eleanor Varrot, and can be bought from Castlefront Street. Like all Reports, it is given out randomly, but will be awarded after Chapter 14 if it hasn't already been. The battle mission itself is called Hostage Rescue Operation. Story What Lies Beyond Hate takes place between Chapters 10 and 11 of the main storyline. The Report focuses on Varrot's past, specifically the fate of her former lover Frederic Klein at the hands of an Imperial officer named Giorgios Geld, and how this continues to cast a shadow over her. Finding the officer is still at large and has taken a number of hostages in a building near Fagrakona Lake, Varrot orders Squad 7 to deploy and ensure he is captured. Largo Potter comments that she's been living the last twenty years to get revenge on Geld, and her manner worries the other members of Squad 7. Map Small grassy area with two large houses to the North, clear, open ground immediately to their South with small fenced paths to the West and East of the player start point going above (West) and below (East) the level of this open area. Grassy patches along these routes for cover; West route is a dead end overlooking a small yard behind the buildings, East route leads into this yard. Strategy The most important thing to remember is that you must deploy at least one other CP character on this map; the map is otherwise unwinnable in two turns, since the only CP source by default is Welkin. Possibly the easiest mission in the game, Hostage Rescue Operation requires the player to kill three moderate-level enemy Scouts with Status Effect weapons. Two are located behind the buildings at the North of the map, while the other is on the roof of the West building, East of the chimney. Presumably, the extremely generous two-turn limit is because at very low levels this Scout can be tricky to take out without using a Sniper. Winning is simply a matter of sending one Scout along each path and shooting the Scout on the roof with one and the two in the rear yard with the other. If this mission is awarded late in the game, the Scout on the roof can easily be taken out with a Rifle Grenade, otherwise it's a slightly tricky shot worth bringing an Accuracy-bonus rifle along for. As long as all three Scouts are dead at the end of the turn, you don't have to worry about being spotted. Rewards What Lies Beyond Hate has no completion reward other than the normal Experience and Ducat rewards. Aftermath Varrot is set on killing Geld, but is bought to her senses by Largo, who says this isn't what Frederic would have wanted. Geld is later subject of a prisoner exchange with the Imperials, and is taken to Ghirlandaio thinking he will be freed. Maximilian, disgusted with his conduct and methods, instead orders his immediate execution. The final scene hints at a developing romance between Largo and Varrot. Trivia * "Geld" is the German word for Money. Category:Articles needing images Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Reports Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles Events